Rewrite ${((9^{12})(4^{9}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 4^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((9^{12})(4^{9}))^{-3} = (9^{(12)(-3)})(4^{(9)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{12})(4^{9}))^{-3}} = 9^{-36} \times 4^{-27}} $